


Be kind. Always.

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Other, homofobi
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Av og til dukker det opp noen med en historie som vil ut. Dette er en sånn. Den ukjente forbipasserende som ropte til Isak og Even utenfor Nissen denne dagen i juni. Den ukjente mannen som gjorde sitt for å ødelegge for dem. Den ukjente som på sine 20 sekunder kunne satt Isak flere år tilbake.Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about.





	1. Chapter 1

_Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about.  
Be kind. Always._

Han var på vei hjem fra møtet i menigheten. De var en gruppe menn som pleide å møtes i lunsjen en dag i uka. De spiste sammen før de ba, for hverandre, familiene sine, arbeidsplasser, byen sin. For syndere og andre urene. Gruppa hadde møttes i mange år, fra de var unge menn etter konfirmasjonen, gjennom skoleår og studieår, og nå etter at de hadde begynt å jobbe. De hadde dannet familiegrupper sammen, der de møttes i bønnefellesskap med konene sine, og til familiemøter med ungene. Nå var de passert 30 og det var ikke mange år til ungene var ungdommer. De hadde giftet seg og etablert seg unge, alle sammen.

Selv hadde han og kona aldri blitt velsignet med barn. De hadde bedt Gud om barn helt fra de forlovet seg som 18-åringer, men Han hadde aldri besvart bønnene. Nå hadde de nærmest gitt opp, forsonet seg med at de ville forbli barnløse. De prøvde heller ikke så ofte lenger, de var travle med sine ting i jobb og menigheten. De var aktive på mange plan, både i sine egne grupper og som ledere i andre aktiviteter. Han syntes det var greit, da slapp han tenke så mye på det. 

Han var på veg ned President Harbitz’ gate da han så dem. De to unge guttene som satt der så skamløse og kysset rett utenfor skolen. Det var avskyelig. Gud hatet slike.

“Skaff dere et rom’a. Fags!” Han ropte til dem.  
“Hæ? Hva sa du?” Den ene gutten reiste seg og ropte.  
“Det er jævlig disgusting!” Han ble kvalm ved tanken på hva de holdt på med.  
“Faen! Hæ! Trur du du kan gå her og bare gjøre sånn? Kom hit da ! Kom hit da! Hva faen! Jævla fittetryne! Du er støgg, du vet det?” Den andre holdt ham igjen, forsøkte å roe ham ned. 

“Kjerringer”, tenkte han. “Ville ikke en gang gå på en skikkelig slosskamp, som ekte menn.”

Han angret idet han hadde sagt det. Kjente smerten i brystet. Kjente det som en klo som grep han rundt halsen, kunne nesten ikke puste. Han stoppet da han rundet hjørnet. Lente seg mot husveggen og forsøkte puste. Halsen snørte seg igjen. På netthinna så han bildet av de to guttene som kysset. Klinte. Klemte. Holdt hverandre i hendene. Så på hverandre med en inderlig kjærlighet.

Han stakk hodet forsiktig frem fra hjørnet igjen, måtte sjekke hvilken veg de gikk. De gikk i motsatt retning av der han selv skulle. Den høyeste av dem, han i dongerijakka, holdt armen sin rundt skulderen til den andre, som hadde stukket hånden ned i baklomma hans. Han kysset ham på halsen, de lo, gikk litt vinglete sammen oppover vegen.

Han sank sammen mot veggen med hodet mellom beina. Kjente kvalmen komme, kjente at han måtte spy. Orket ikke reise seg, lot det bare renne ned over brystet på t-skjorta og ned på bakken. Var for matt til å bry seg. Hodet svimlet, han kjente seg helt kraftløs.

Etterpå gikk han hjem. “Jeg føler meg ikke helt i form.” skrev han til kona.  
Han lå i senga da hun kom hjem, hodet vendt mot veggen, dyna trukket over hodet. Hun lot ham være i fred. Kom inn til ham med vann. Han var på do et par ganger. Hadde slengt klærne i vaskemaskina da han kom hjem. De lå i tørketrommelen da han var oppe utpå kvelden.

Han lå i senga og tenkte. Tenkte på de to guttene. På kyssene deres. Klemmen. Hendene som holdt i hverandre. Øynene. Blikkene. Hånda i baklomma. Armen rundt skuldra. Tosomheten.

“Jeg drar på møte i kvinnegruppa”, ropte kona til ham litt senere. “Vi skal hjelpe Cecilia å sortere tøy og utstyr til tvillingene hennes, så det kan hende det blir litt sent. Jeg og Agnes tenkte vi kunne bli der til vi var ferdige, siden vi ikke skal tidlig opp med barn i morgen.”

Han svarte ikke. Ble bare liggende i senga og forsøkte sove.

Små glimt for forbi mens han lå med øynene lukket. Turene på byen. Sauna. Menn som sugde ham. Han som sugde menn. Pikk. Menn han knullet. Turen hjem til kona etterpå. Han pleide ligge med henne når han kom hjem, mens han hadde mennene ferskt i minne. Det var lettere da.

Andre glimt. Gråten når han var alene. Tankene. Ensomheten. Hatet. Gud som hatet ham. Som hatet tankene hans. Talerne i menigheten. Historiene om de urene i bønnegruppa. Blikkene, hatet, forakten fra de andre der. Forakten for menn som ikke var riktige menn. Hatet fra seg selv, mot seg selv.

De neste ukene forsvant i en dis. Han husket nesten ingenting. Klarte ikke gå på jobb, klarte ikke gå i bønnegruppa, familiemøtene, bønnefellesskapet. Lå bare hjemme. Stirret i veggen.

Kona var bekymret for ham. Han forsøkte berolige henne med at han var sliten. Fikk sykemelding hos legen, han kalte det sliten og sa det sikkert var fint med et par uker sykemelding før han gikk ut i ferie. Kameratene i bønnegruppa hadde sendt han meldinger, han svarte ikke og til slutt sluttet de spørre. Han lå hjemme. Alene. Alene med alle tankene sine.

Til slutt hadde han bestemt seg. Han orket ikke mer. Ville fortelle kona at han ikke lenger kunne bo sammen med henne, at han ikke kunne være tro mot henne og seg selv lenger. At det ikke var henne det var noe galt med, men ham selv. At han måtte ha tid for seg selv til å tenke.

Han skulle fortelle det i dag, hadde han bestemt seg for. Etter middag, mens de satt i lenestolene innerst i stua og pratet om dagen som hadde vært, før de ba sammen for vennene sine. For familien. For seg selv og sine egne utfordringer.

Han hadde laget middag for en gangs skyld. Pasta med kjøttboller og saus. Salat. Farris. Dekket på med servietter og pene glass. Lagt bestikket pent ved siden av tallerkenen. Tent lys.  
“Så fint du har gjort det!” Kona strålte da hun kom hjem.  
“Ja, du fortjener det”, hadde han sagt og smilt til henne.

De ba bordbønnen, takket Gud for maten Han satte på bordet til dem. Kona skrøt av maten han hadde laget, sa den var god, selv om hun nesten ikke hadde smakt på den. 

“Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg. Jeg klarer ikke venter lenger!” Hun så på ham med strålende øyne. “Jeg var hos legen i dag. Han er helt sikker. Jeg er gravid!”

Han fikk sjokk. Klarte ikke å si noe, Bare så på henne. Han visste ikke hva øynene hans sa. Han kjente sjokket gå i bølger gjennom kroppen. “Gravid?” stotrer han frem.  
“Ja, gravid! Vi skal ha barn! Endelig!” Hun strålte, øynene var blanke, smilet gikk over hele ansiktet.  
Han tok seg sammen, smilte, lo, klemte, kysset henne. Sa han var glad.

Hun satt i armkroken hans mens de så på TV om kvelden. Lente seg inntil ham, var myk og varm. Bøyde hodet opp mot ham, han kysset henne mekanisk. De så en film, han ante ikke hvilken.

Da han skulle legge seg, så han at han hadde fått en SMS. Den var fra legen hans, sendt på kvelden. “Ta kontakt med meg i morgen. Det var noe kluss med blodprøvene du tok, kom innom så vi får tatt en ny.”


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historien var visst ikke slutt likevel...

**2035**

Han ligger i en hvit sykehusseng. Han er avmagret, og har dype liggesår på kroppen. Det gjør vondt å bevege seg, vondt å ligge stille. Det er vondt å drikke, munnhulen er dekket av trøske og sår. Det er lenge siden han har spist, han får næring og smertestillende gjennom en venflon i leggen. Hendene er for lengst så fulle av sår at de ikke kan stikke i dem.

Utenfor vinduet er himmelen blå. Sola skinner, han kan så vidt se det grønne løvet på et bjørketre. Vinduet er støvete og det er fingermerker på det. Det står på gløtt i varmen, men lufta både inne og ute er stillestående og klam. De grå gardinene blafrer så vidt slapt ved vindusåpningen.

Inne er veggene hvite, senga er hvit, dyna er hvit, lakenet og puta, nattbordet og skapet er hvitt, alt er hvitt. På veggen henger et bilde i svarte og rødt. Synet hans begynner bli ødelagt, han synes det likner klør og blod.

En sykepleier kledt i hvit kommer stille inn. Han pusler rundt senga, beveger så vidt på lakenet. Han skjønner at alt gjør vondt, og gjør ingen forsøk på å riste puta eller flytte på ham i senga. De gjør det ofte nok likevel, følger rutinene for stell av sengeliggende. Han orker så vidt åpne øynene, ser på skikkelsen som går rundt ham. “Vil du ha litt vann?” Sykepleieren holder frem et glass med en vattpinne i. Han åpner munnen med tydelig besvær, og sykepleieren legger den kalde, våte pinnen på tunga hans. Det kjøler litt, lindrer så vidt smertene.

 

**2032**

I 15 år hadde han tatt medisinene sine. Vært hos leger, på sykehuset, til undersøkelser, blodprøver. Alltid alene, alltid i hemmelighet. Livredd for å møte noen han kjente, noen som kjente ham. Noen som kjente noen som kjente. Noen som hadde sett ham i menigheten, på jobb, hjemme, på skolen, på fotball, håndball, ski.

Prøvene hadde alltid vært negative. Aldri et avvik. Han hadde nøyaktig logg over når han hadde tatt hvilke medisiner, skjult i en passordbeskyttet app på telefonen, bare han hadde passordet. Han gikk alltid på apotek på andre siden av byen. Bruykte en annen lege enn kona. Han kunne vise at han hadde orden på livet, at han mestret dette, mestret situasjonen, sykdommen.

Alltid alene.

En dag hadde han kommet hjem og funnet kona sittende ved kjøkkenbordet. Hun gråt. På bordet foran henne lå en pose med medisiner. Descovy. Tivicay. Navn som sa ingenting. Og alt.

Han ble iskald inni seg. Husket med ett at han ikke hadde lagt posen med medisinene på det vanlige gjemmestedet da han hentet dem på apoteket i går. Han hadde slengt posen inn i klesskapet da han byttet til treningstøy for å dra på sønnens fotballtrening, der han var oppmann

Alt raknet.

 

**2017**

Angsten for å ha smittet kona satt som en klo i brystet. Han hadde lest om hvilke tester som ble gjort i svangerskapet, og funnet ut at det ble tatt HIV og hepatitt-tester ved første kontroll i uke 12. Hun hadde spøkt med at hun hadde jo bare vært sammen med ham, så det kunne ikke være nødvendig å teste noe, men de hadde rutinemessig tatt blodprøvene på legekontoret likevel.

Han hadde tenkt på når han sist hadde møtt en mann, når han kunne vært smittet, lurt på hvordan han kunne få henne til å teste seg igjen. Han hadde byttet fastlege til en annen enn den som kona brukte, og fortalt legen sin at han hadde informert alle sexpartnere om at han var smittet.

Etter fødselen måtte hun ha blodoverføring. Han hadde insistert på at hun måtte ta en test senere, for å forsikre seg om at hun ikke var smittet med noe. Han takket Gud da hun i forbifarten nevnte at prøven var negativ noen måneder senere.

Sønnen Johannes ble deres store glede. Endelig hadde foreldrene blitt besteforeldre, endelig hadde de også et barn de kunne ta med på familiemøtene i menigheten. Kona ble hjemme i noen år før han begynte i barnehage, mens han selv jobbet mye for å forsørge familien.

 

**2032**

Hun hadde kastet ham ut, søkt om separasjon og skilsmisse. Nektet ham å se sønnen. Hun sa til de andre i menigheten at han var utro. Han sluttet å gå på de samme møtene som henne i menigheten, han var en skam for henne. Han var bare takknemlig for at hun ikke fortalte noen sannheten om hvorfor de var blitt skilt. Det var en skam for henne. En skam for ham. Han var fortsatt med i bønnegruppa. De ba for ham, og ville ha ham til å snakke og be om tilgivelse med dem. Han ba med dem, forsøkte åpne seg for Gud, men han ville ikke si noe om med hvem eller hvorfor. Løgnene ble tunge å bære, og etterhvert hadde han sluttet å gå på møtene. Et par av kameratene hadde lurt på hvor han ble av, men de sluttet snart å spørre. Han forstod at han var en skam for dem også.

Etterpå hadde han trukket seg ut fra det meste. Han hadde mistet alt han hadde, kone, sønnen, familie, venner. Foreldrene hadde han ikke kontakt med. Han sluttet helt gå i menigheten. Sluttet å ha kontakt med de få vennene han hadde andre steder. Etterhvert sluttet han å komme på jobb, og da det ble en runde med nedskjæringer var han blant de første som måtte gå.

Han sluttet snart å ta medisinene, sluttet å møte til kontrollene. Legen ringte og etterlyste ham, til slutt kom han hjem til ham. Blodprøvene viste at han hadde utviklet AIDS, immunforsvaret hans var allerede svekket. Legen så på ham med alvorlige øyne da han forklarte det for ham.

 

**2034**

Johannes kommer på besøk. Han kommer alene, i hemmelighet. Han har ikke sett ham på to år. Moren har fortalt at faren har reist fra dem, men han sier han ikke er dum, han har forstått at det ligger noe mer bak. Han ser på faren, som er blitt tynnere og blekere enn før. “Er du syk, pappa?” Da knekker han sammen. Sønnens stemme som kaller ham pappa blir for mye for ham. Han gråter, holder rundt Johannes.

Det ender med at han forteller 16-åringen alt. Hva som feiler ham, at han holdt det hemmelig i 14 år, om redselen for å ha smittet moren og Johannes. Johannes ser granskende på ham. stille spør han hvordan han ble smittet.

Han trekker pusten. Skjønner at gutten har skjønt. “Jeg...jeg vet ikke. Det var…” Han klarer ikke si mer. “En mann?” spør Johannes stille og ser på ham. Han nikker taust, ser ned. Kjenner guttens armer rundt seg, klemmer ham inntil seg.

Dagen etter ringer han legen sin, sier han vil starte på medisinene igjen. Legen ber ham komme inn til en undersøkelse. Prøvene viser at HIV-infeksjonen har fått utvikle seg for lenge, immunsvikten har kommet for langt, han er syk, svært syk. Legen vil legge ham inn.

 

**2035**

Han har ligget på sykehuset i mange måneder. Alt det hvite truer med å spise ham opp, veggene kryper inn over ham, den tette lufta klemmer rundt lungene. Immunsystemet har brutt sammen, han får infeksjon etter infeksjon, ligger på isolat det meste av tida. Han er alene. Han har ikke hørt mer fra Johannes.

En hvitkledd kommer inn. Han hilser vennlig på ham, presenterer seg som lege, han får ikke med seg navnet hans. Han ser på monitoren han er koblet til, sjekker puls, pust, oksygenmetning. Han kjenner fingrene hans mot hånden sin. Huden svir, men han setter pris på berøringen.

“Hvordan går det med deg?” spør legen. Han setter seg i stolen ved siden av senga.  
Han snur møysommelig hodet mot ham og åpner øynene. Ser litt forundret på ham. Det er lenge siden noen har spurt ham hvordan han har det.  
Han får en isbit å suge på. Den er kald, lindrer den såre munnhulen. Han blunker, forsøker få vekk tåkesynet. Det er noe kjent med legen. Han er syk, men han kjenner fortsatt igjen stemmer.  
“Hvordan går det med smertene dine, synes du? Vil du ha noe mer smertestillende?”  
Han forsøker plassere stemmen. En sommerdag for 18 år siden. Oslo. Frogner. På veg fra menigheten. De to guttene.

Han ser på legen. Fokuserer blikket. Han ser til å være i 30-åra. Blondt hår som krøller seg over ørene. Høy. Grønne øyne som ser på ham. Spørrende, omsorgsfulle.

Han prøver si noe. Munnen er tørr, halsen verker. Han forsøker å hoste, men det gjør vondt i hele kroppen.

Legen bøyer seg frem og stiller på smertepumpa som er plassert over senga. “Jeg øker doseringen her litt, jeg.”  
Han kjenner at morfinen virker. Den dulmer smertene.  
“Du kjenner jo bivirkningene av dette her”, sier legen. “Det tar smertene, men du kan slutte å puste av det.”  
Han ser på ham. “Det gjør ikke noe.” presser han frem med lav, raspende stemme.  
Legen ser granskende på ham. Klemmer hånden hans, sier ingenting.

“Jeg kjenner deg igjen”, hvisker han til ham. “Jeg så deg….dere… for mange år siden.”  
Legen ser spørrende på ham.  
“Dere...satt...utenfor skolen. Hartvig Nissen. Jeg…” Stemmen brister.  
Legen tenker seg om. Han vet hva mannen tenker på. Han husker det godt. De vonde ordene fra den forbipasserende. Det ukontrollerbare sinnet. Even som var der, holdt ham, passet på ham. Han ser ned på hendene deres, på sine egne fingre som holder rundt den syke mannens hånd. Den tynne hånden i sin, med sårene, den løse huden, de misformede neglene. Han stryker forsiktig over dem, vet han må være forsiktig. Han ser ham inn i øynene. Blågrå øyne, rødkantede og verkende, slørete av smerter og morfin, nesten døde, men likevel med en gnist av noe.

“Jeg husker deg”, sier han. “Jeg var ferdig med skolen før ferien. Det var bursdagen min den dagen, kjæresten min satt og ventet på meg. Han hadde planlagt dagen, vi skulle grille med vennene våre og så feste om kvelden. Alt skulle være perfekt. Så kom du og holdt på å ødelegge alt sammen. Det var som om det eksploderte inni meg. Jeg følte meg rasende, ydmyket, redd på samme tid.” Han tar en pause. “Det hadde ikke vært lett for meg å finne meg selv. Få meg en kjæreste. Være sammen med ham. Jeg ble så redd, for at jeg skulle gå rundt og være redd for alltid.” Han blir usikker på hva han bør si, kjenner ikke denne fremmede, syke mannen i senga.  
“Jeg var sånn selv, vet du”, hvisker han fra puta.  
Isak nikker, han har skjønt det.  
“Vondt. Gråt.” Han er sliten og klarer nesten ikke snakke. Han lukker øynene.  
“Men jeg ble ikke redd. Even var der. Jeg var ikke alene.” Isak snakker med rolig stemme.  
En tåre presser seg ut av den syke mannens øye. Isak tørker den bort med pekefingeren, stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet.

 

De neste dagene kommer Isak innom ham hver gang han er på jobb. Han tar seg tid til noen minutter i stolen ved senga. Sykepleierne sier han ikke får besøk. Det har aldri vært noen der. Dette er ikke så uvanlig, en del av pasientene de har liggende her får aldri besøk verken av pårørende eller venner. Det er som om de er glemt, eller som om de har glemt verden utenfor. Isak kan på sett og vis forstå det. Dette er det siste oppholdsstedet for mange av dem. De er alvorlig syke, som oftest med synlige sår. Det er lukt og lyder, intense smerter og mye følelser. Han skjønner behovet for å stenge verden ute, og verdens behov for å ikke se dette.

En dag han sitter i stolen ved senga og småprater om dagene som går, spør mannen etter en prest. Isak ser på ham, undrende. “Jeg vil gjerne prate med en”, sier han. “Du føler du trenger det nå?” spør Isak forsiktig. Mannen nikker.

Presten kommer noen timer senere, en liten, litt eldre mann i grå dress og grå skjorte med hvit snipp, han halter litt. Isak er fortsatt på jobb. Han veksler noen ord med ham i korridoren. Forteller at pasienten er syk, og at han har bedt om en prest. Presten nikker. Han har jobbet på sykehuset i mange år, dette er rutine for ham. Mange pasienter ønsker å prate med ham når livet nærmer seg slutten, og på denne infeksjonsposten har han hatt mange samtaler med ensomme, alvorlig syke. Han har de trøstende og tilgivende ordene klare, og nattverdsutstyret i veska han har med seg. Isak slipper ham inn til pasienten, følger ham bort til senga og forteller at det er presten som er kommet. Så går han ut igjen mens presten setter seg i stolen.

En time senere kommer presten ut igjen. Han nikker kort til Isak når han går forbi. Isak takker for at han kunne komme. “Jeg...jeg tror han trengte det.”  
“Ja, han gjorde nok det.” Han snur seg og går langsomt bortover korridoren mot heisen. Så stopper han. “Du kan jo gå inn til ham igjen. Be en bønn sammen med ham, det tror jeg han ville sette pris på.” Isak nikker ettertenksomt.

Han går inn til ham og sitter der en stund før han går hjem til Even.

Når han kommer på jobb neste dag, er han død. Han døde i løpet av natta. Alene. Et lys brenner på nattbordet. Ingen kommer for å se det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til de som har gitt meg innspill av faglig og mental art undervegs. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er inspirert av en posting av [@detteminuttet](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYn48zuH6sT/), og av at dagens klipp i skamsirkel er "Even" og 21. juni. Be kind. Always.


End file.
